


Saranghae Nini

by frostedbaozi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedbaozi/pseuds/frostedbaozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will call just to tell you how bright the sky is or how much I hate the color of my shirt."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saranghae Nini

Nami knows, of all people, how hard it is to be in a relationship with an idol. She keeps on with it anyway. Dating EXO's Kai for almost two years and having him as a boyfriend for 18 months has made her a tough one. Dealing with idol scandals, fans that go really out of the way, the distance and limited quality time; she experienced all these while keeping their relationship private.

But the thing that really gets through her is whenever Kai injures himself because most of the time, she's not allowed to see him. As much as she wants to stay by his side, she can only call him from time to time.

Preparations for their comeback have been tougher from the previous ones that they had to start early. Nami and Kai were lucky to spend a short vacation with his family before he left for Seoul. The regular night calls have become weekly 5-minute calls. They had to squeeze all the things they want to say in the given time. Their last phone call only lasted around two minutes.

"Nami, we don't have much time. So i'm going to apologize first."

'Okay. Then let me talk and don't you dare interrupt me. I really miss you Jongin. I hope you are taking a very good care of yourself. You rest well Nini. Take a nap whenever you have time and eat lots and lots of fruits! Don't forget to take your vitamins and please don't get injured. Promise me that you won't get injured, araseo?'

"I won't Nami, I promise. You take care of yourself too and don't you dare date another guy Mimi. I miss you too. I really do. Keep smiling okay? Always be the bubbly girl I get home to. Oh god Myeon-hyung is calling me. I gotta go now Nami. I'll see you soon, arachi? Saranghae."

The line went out before she could say, "I love you too Jongin." But she knows that Kai knows it well. He knows that Nami won't love any other man as much as him.

A week passed without any phone call or message from Kai. Nami understands for they will have their comeback in less than a month. She doesn't expect any more calls from him. But she keeps on sending him messages everyday.

It was a bright day so she decided to visit Kai's family and to check out his dogs. She called his mom to tell that she's coming by lunch. She stopped by the mall to get Kai's mom some flowers. She used to listen to EXO's songs while driving but lately she felt the need to just turn on the radio because listening to their songs makes her miss Kai more. She drove to the side of the road when she saw Kai's mom calling. When she was about to get her phone, she felt a strong crash from behind and she hit her head hard on the steering wheel. She lost her consciousness even before she could react.

Next thing she knew she's lying on a bed and her whole body was in pain. Nami started to scream when she opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness. She heard her mom ran outside to call for the doctor. In a minute, she started to lose control of her body, her breathing stabilized and her head calmed down. She could feel the tears running down from her eyes. Nami felt a warm squeeze on her hand. Her mom.

"Nami... baby..." her voice was breaking.

'What is happening Mom?'

"You. You got into an accident hon..."

Nami tried her best remember anything but her last memory was Kai's mom was calling.

"The doctor said you were fortunate that your brain wasn't affected much and only minor blackouts and headaches that will be gone maybe in a week. But..."

"The accident damaged my eyes. That's why when I opened them, I saw nothing."

Nami's mom broke into tears. She could hear her sobbing so hard she was having difficulty in breathing.

And Nami. Nami just closed her eyes and let the endless tears fall down. "Jongin must not know this Mom. I beg you."

She was discharged in a week of stay in the hospital. Kai's mom visited her everyday and cried so much while apologizing. She said that somehow she felt that she caused the accident. But Nami assured her that no one wanted what happened and reminded her everyday not to tell Kai anything. "The last thing he must focus his attention is this."

* * *

 

Nami, being the bubbly girl she is, recovered in 2 weeks. She was helping her mother so much in taking care of her by taking her medicines on time, eating healthy food and familiarizing herself with the house and a little bit of outside. While her mom was out to buy groceries, Kai called.

"Nami! My bubbly bubbly mimi! How are you?"

Nami tried to get hold of herself and smiled as if talking to Kai in person. 'I'm fine you little nini. You?'

"I love it when you call me nini."

'Really? Should I call you Kai-oppa then, like the girls who go crazy when they see you?'

"Oh, mimi is jealous! Nah. You call me nini or Jongin and nothing else."

'You got free time at last or that Myeon still watching you?'

Kai seemed to forget that she could hear on the other line and shouted. "Myeon-hyung, Nami said hi!" She could hear the leader shouting back, "Tell her I love her!" "Quit it hyung!" Before she knew it, Kai was already having troubles with the other members trying to get him off the phone to talk to Nami.

"Hey! Nami! Still there?"

'This is Jongin, right?'

"Yes, sorry about that. Where were we? Ah yeah the free time. Sooman told us to get lost and be back for the MB pre-recording and guesting tomorrow so I have pretty much the entire night to talk to my mimi."

She could feel Kai's smile widening. 'No, you will sleep in a while.'

"You don't want to talk to nini?"

She could feel the frown forming on his face. 'Mimi wants to talk to you, silly! Mimi just wants you to take enough rest for tomorrow.'

"Awwww. Mimi loves nini."

'Nini loves Mimi more.'

The line went silent for some time.

'Hello? Hello! Jongin are you still there?'

"Saranghae."

The butterflies rushed to her stomach making her heart flutter.

'How could y-'

"Saranghae Nami. Saranghaeyo."

And as if the butterflies decided to go out through her mouth, 'I love you, too, you cheeky boy.'

Again, the line went silent for a while.

'Did I just make EXO Kai's heart flutter? Stop smiling like an idiot Jongin.'

"I'm not."

'You are. I can feel that you're still smiling.'

"Got me."

'You should sleep now.'

"I think so too. The other members are already dreaming."

'Go-'

"Oh I almost forgot! I'll send you tickets to the concert. I want you to be there everyday."

'You know Sooman's not gonna be that happy to see me there everyday right? I'll just see you on the last day so don't you dare get injured Jongin Kim or I, myself, will totally break your leg.'

"I love how you scare me so much Nami. I'll go now."

'Bye nini.'

"I'll see you soon."

_As much as I want to see you from Day 1 to Day 6, I can't let you lose focus. I hope you understand._

* * *

 

"Mom, can you please describe Jongin?"

'What about him?'

"Everything."

She knew it was hard for her mom but they had so much fun. They would laugh it off whenever her mom's description was a bit off or awkward or totally out of the blue.

"He's still the best dancer Nami."

With her mom's help, she sent Kai a message:

_I just saw your vid Nini and damn you're one hell of a hot monster!_

"Ah Nami, Jongin replied."

'What does it say?'

"He's asking if you're drooling right now. Oh god this kid."

> * * *

The tickets to EXO's concert reached Nami three weeks after. She immediately asked her mom to send him a message saying that she already got the ticket and she's excited to see him next week.

"Do you think he's ready to know this?"

'He'll know it sooner or later anyway so might as well come from me.'

"Are you ready to let him know about this?"

'I don't really know mom. I still have the whole week to get myself ready.'

* * *

 

"You really look good in red." her mother answered when Nami asked her about her dress.

'Thanks mom. I didn't even know I got the red dress.'

Her mom drove for about 3 hrs. It was almost ending when they came. They waited for another hour and a half in the car.

"Nami, Jongin is calling." her mother said as she handed her the phone.

"Nami, where are you?"

'I'm with Mom. We're in our car outside. We went out after the concert. Should we go backstage?'

"Yes! I'll ask some guys to escort you. Still The same plate right? I mean your mom's car."

'Yes.'

"Okay, I'll see you in a while mimi. The boys are excited to see you too!"

Thankfully, the line went off as. She couldn't think of anything to say after.

"Are we going in baby?"

'Yes mom. Jongin asked some guys to escort us so if a guy in black knocked on the window, don't freak out. And..'

"And what?" her mom asked.

'Kindly brief them of the situation.'

After a while, three knocks were heard. Nami's mom pulled down the window. "We were sent by Kai." Nami's mom nodded and went out of the car. She briefed them about Nami's condition and asked them not to tell anyone about it especially Kai. The two agreed. She opened the other door and helped Nami get down from the car. One of the guys immediately offered to carry her but her mom shook her head, "Just keep us away from the people."

The two guys led the way to the backstage while hiding them in their large bodies. Nami's heartbeat got faster and stronger ready to jump out anytime soon. She knew they already reached the backstage because she could hear the familiar clamour of people. They were led to a room and were instructed to wait for Kai.

"Nami, are you okay?"

'Just really nervous mom.'

As soon as she heard a knock from the door, she straightened up. All her muscles tensed. Her heart ready to explode and her mouth dry as ever. And when the door opened, the butterflies in her stomach decided to be in total chaos as she heard a very familiar voice.

"Namiiiiiiiiiii-yaaaaaah!" Kai threw himself into a cuddly hug with Nami.

"I'll leave you two alone then." Nami's mom said and went straight out of the room.

"Nami, I missed youuuuuuu!" Kai said as his hug became tighter.

'Ni...ni...I ca....n't...breathe!'

Kai immediately released her from the tight hug. "What's with the shades? No one's gonna know you're here so you can take that down now." Nami shook her head. "Then I will do it," and he immediately took down her glasses. "Aaaaah, that's better." He leaned on her shoulder.

"So did you date another guy?"

'As if someone's gonna ask me for a date.'

"Haha. Yeah right! Want something to drink mimi?" She nodded.

Kai stood up and got two bottles of orange juice. He threw one at Nami, "Catch!" The bottle landed on the floor, out of Nami's hands.

"What's wrong Nami? That was a really good throw!"

'Nothing. It slipped through my hands.' Kai was looking at her dumbfoundedly as she tried to locate the bottle on the floor. He picked the bottle up and handed it to her but she seemed preoccupied, still looking for the bottle on the floor. Kai waved the bottle in front of her but she didn't seem to notice. He did it again for some time but Nami didn't seem bothered by the annoying bottle in front of her. Kai grabbed her in her arms and pulled her towards him. Nami landed on his chest.

"Something's wrong Nami. Tell me." Kai's voice is serious.

'I.. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.'

"What happened?"

'I was about to visit your mom when a truck hit my car from behind.'

This wasn't what Kai wanted nor expected to hear. He was expecting to hear that she was just playing with him, pretending not to notice the bottle. He didn't know what to say next. He couldn't even cry. They were quiet for a long time.

Without saying a word, Kai stood up and went out of the room. Nami was left alone in the room. That's when tears flowed down. She knew Kai would be surprised but she didn't expect him to react this way. God knows for how long she was crying alone. Then the door opened.

"Nami, tell me who's talking, araseo?" Nami nodded while wiping her tears. Kai looked to the guy beside him and nodded. "Hi Nami!" The voice was deep. 'Chanyeol oppa.' Chanyeol beamed a wide smile and gave Kai an approving look.

The guy next to Chanyeol cleared his throat. Even before he could speak a word, Nami knew already who it was. 'Baekhyun oppa.'

"You could have let me speak first, you cheeky girl." Nami smiled.

"I'll go next then!" The voice was cheery and small, it almost sounded like a kid. 'Xiumin, Xiumin oppa.'

The voice guessing game continued until all the other members finished. Nami got them all right. Then she felt a hand touched her cheeks. It was warm. "Then who am I?"

Tears fell down again from her eyes. She closed her eyes and held the hand on her face. She reached for his face and cupped his cheeks. She pulled it to her face, their forehead against each other. She could feel his breathing. 'The voice I've always wanted to hear.'

As the tears rushed down on his face, Nami pushed him away. She wiped his tears and smiled at him.

'I thought we were over when you left.'

"I don't know what to do nor what to say. I ran to the members and cried to them. Myeon-hyung comforted me first and told me to come back. And the voice guessing was Xiumin-hyung's idea."

Nami looked up, not really sure where to face. 'I can't thank you all enough for taking care of Jongin. I hope you continue being the best brothers he'll ever have. ' The guys smiled at her and bowed down.

Kai turned to them and smiled, "Can you please go out now hyungs?" Suho nodded and pushed the guys out of the room. One guy was demanding, "He said hyungs! He's my hyung!" It was Sehun who was dragged by the other members out of the room.

'I'm sorry nini. I asked your mom and my mom not to tell you anything, not until after the concert. You've been dealing with so much for the preparation and I don't want you to be burdened by this.'

Kai sat beside her and pulled her to his chest, hugging her from behind. He placed his head on her shoulder. "How did you know I was good in our new MV?"

Nami laughed a little, 'I asked mom to describe it and it was fun and awkward at the same time.' Kai sighed. Nami ran her hands over the arms on her belly and held the hands tight. 'I don't have to see it to tell that you're good. You will always be the best dancer I have laid my eyes on.'

Kai pulled his arms from the hug and moved in front of Nami. Despite the darkness, she was smiling brightly. He knew by then that she's still the same Nami he had loved. "You will only listen to my voice from now on even if I only have some lines or you really like Baekhyun's voice. Do you remember all our dances? We will have names for every step and I will tell you which one of those steps are included on the next MVs. I will record silly messages that you can listen to whenever I'm too busy to call but I will do my best to call you everyday. I will tell you about the sky, the color of the shirt I'm wearing, th-" his voice was breaking. He had to stop for a while and wipe the tears on his face. He looked up again and saw her smiling as tears fell from her eyes. "I will ask you to go on Skype so I can tell you what shirt you're wearing or how beautiful you are. I will help you Nami. I will help you in all the ways possible. I will be your eyes. I will see the world for you. I will make you see the colors behind the darkness."

Nami couldn't help but be happy beyond words. She couldn't think of anything to say so she reached out her hand to his face. She touched his lips and leaned over to kiss him. Kai immediately responded and they kissed long enough to be grasping for air. When they pulled away, they were both smiling. No words needed.


End file.
